1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus such as personal computers of the lap-top type and, more particularly, an electronic apparatus provided with a detachable unit such as a battery pack, which are detachably set in a housing of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a plurality of portable electronic apparatuses such as personal computers of book-type and lap-top types are on the market.
Conventionally, such personal computers have a display unit which is swingably provided on a top face of the housing. Of late, since it has been desired that the display unit be large, portable personal computers with an enlarged display unit have been produced. The support legs of the large display unit are arranged on a rear end portion of the top face of the housing, thus permitting the display unit to be enlarged to be substantially the same size as the top face of the housing.
In general, a personal computer has a detachable unit such as a battery pack. Conventionally, the housing of such a computer includes a storing section which has an opening formed in an upper rear comer of the housing and in which the detachable unit is set. However, this rear portion of the case is where the support legs of an enlarged display unit would rest.
The opening of the storing section, through which the detachable unit is detached from and set in the storing section, may be formed in a side of the housing. In this case, however, in order to prevent the detachable unit from disengaging and falling from the storing section while a user is carrying the computer, a lock mechanism must be provided for firmly locking the detachable unit in the storing section. But such a lock mechanism is complicated and large and is expensive to manufacture.